User talk:Mrboredyo
... No. You cannot make a Slayer Magic. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix and Cross Slayer do not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Unless that creature appears in canon, then you cannot create a Slayer Magic based around it. Thank you for your time. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mythical Slayer magic Hey MrBored, um sorry, you cannot make the magic you are proposing. This is because it is essentially a slayer magic and from now we have severely limited the amount of slayer styles that can be created due to being previously overwhelmed with an enormous amount of slayer styles. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well the entire concept should be rather different and a major requirement is good use of spelling, grammar, and a well-written article. It also should have plausible weaknesses, etc.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did. Please change the section titles to "Heading 2", and use proper formatting with infoboxes and whatnot, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. However, expand his personality. Show his traits and such. And describe his appearance properly and etc. Use detail and all that.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 12:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Idea Well that's an interesting idea but I have an idea about what I want to do with the Demon Slayers, so I'll stick with that. As for the sky demon slayer I'm putting all future Demon Slayers on hold till I complete the article. So till that is done I'll have to say no to another demon slayer. Cheers! Jet Talk 12:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oi. That crack on the Heaven Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't needed, you know. I'm perfectly happy to help you with anything on this wikia. We're just trying to make sure this place is fun without it being retarded. Please do not insult an admin again. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 07:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, about Demon Dragon, it's impossible to make a dragon unless using mechanical means, regardless of whether the being's Zeref or not, and we already have established the rule about no more slayer styles unless a creature of significant strength shows itself in the manga, I'm sorry. If you must make a Slayer or slayer-esque style, please make a Kirin Cleanser Magic. It's open to everyone. You have my permission on this one. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 07:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No worries. Well, if you could reword it, could you show it to me and I may approve. (To tell the truth, I'm not too crash hot on the Slayer Magic, but that's beside the point.) It could work if you made it into another magic entirely, which I will help you with if you want. And for the third-generation Dragon Slayers, I would personally wait for Hiro Mashima to expand on them (which will probably be at the end of the current arc), in regards to my comment on your request to make a Wood DS. If he hasn't, then expand on them as you wish. Sorry for not stating that earlier. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 09:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I must say that it's awfully nice, you've done a great job, but it's a wee bit similar to Solid Script, but that could be just my view on it, so disregard that if you want. You could make it a variant of Solid Script, and you could say that it's a high level of Caster or Holder Magic on par with Lost Magic. Of course you should make a magic page on it. You could call it Solid Script: Tsukuyomi, or just Tsukuyomi. Overall, I do like the idea. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 09:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)